A Promise and others
by Melody Amy pond
Summary: I'm changing the description because now this is a collection of Petra and Levi oneshots. Hope you read and hope you enjoy. Oh and most of the stuff will probably come from role playing that I do.
1. Chapter 1

A promise

D/C I do not own Attack on Titan.

A/N this fic is a story off a role playing thing I did with my dear friend Aly over texts. By the end of our RP we were both in tears so I asked her to write it as a story and I'd edit it. So I did and added the stuff after Levi says goodbye to Petra. Well I hope you like this oneshot!

A promise Levi x Petra one shot

Petra sat by the wagon, gazing at the damage done by the titans. They had just finished the 56th expedition beyond the walls, and the causalities were immense.

"What a waste..." She muttered. She had only killed three titans. Three! Out of who knows how many!  
Levi approached her and sat by her.  
"I already helped clean up." She said, knowing full an well that the majority of the thoughts that went through Levi's head we're about cleaning.

"Well, is your house clean? Is your room?" He asked. She decided to humor him.

"Pretty much, yeah." She said, averting her gaze.

"You're lying. Did you know vinegar water can help get stains out of carpets? And if you get ketchup on your clothes, a damp cloth can usually get it fairly clean if you rub enough."

"Hmm. I didn't know that. Thanks." She struggled to keep a straight face. It was wrong to laugh at the Captain, because then he usually intimidated you using his swords.  
Their conversation continued, discussing trivial matters like Hanji's experiments, the titans, and the squad.  
"Anyway, how's your father?" He asked.

Petra sighed.  
"Not too good. He's been really sick lately. I'm not sure if he can make it much longer."

"Oh." He looked away.

"Why did you ask?"

"Well, after all this was over, I was  
thinking about moving."

"What? Why?" She was shocked. It was his turn to sigh now.

"I've lived in the city my whole life. I'm sick of it."

"I see. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I was going to invite you to come with me. But if your father is too ill, I won't force you." She blinked and was silent for a moment.  
"I'll think about it."

"Ok. Oh and also, please don't die."  
"What?" She was taken aback by this change of topic.

"I'm sorry." He said.  
"It's just, I keep having these nightmares."

"What about?" She asked.  
"We're on a mission or something. And then, I don't know how, but everyone dies."

"That's not going to happen."

He lowered his gaze.  
"I see your body every time, and it kills me." He whispered. She took his hand.

"I'm a master Titan killer. You trained me yourself. I am not going to die."  
He met her eyes.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise. I won't die."

Levi hesitated for a second but leaned slightly and kissed Petra's head. "I'll be waiting for your answer." Than he walked away.

Petra looked after him with slight tears running down her face. She couldn't tell him how she felt and she didn't have the courage to tell him that she had the same dream.

Letting out a scream Petra sat up in a bed at the hospital. "What happened?" Flashing images ran through her mind. The female Titan her comrades dying and. "Captain! Captain!" There was no response. "Levi." Tears ran down her face as she cried.

"Excuse me miss." Said a nurse stepping into the room. "Are you alright?"

"Where's the captain? Where's Levi." Petra looked at the nurse questioningly.

"Miss do you know your name?" The nurse was beside the bed looking at her almost sorrowfully.

"My names Petra Ral."

"Oh my god." The nurse rushed out the room, but soon came back with a doctor.

"Miss Ral I'm afraid I have some rather bad news for you but they're also good."

"What are they? Captain Levi's not dead is he?" Fear flooded the girls face as her face turned white.

"No it's nothing like that. You've been asleep for a long time."

"How long."

"Five years. A Man found you gravely injured. The titans are all gone though, it's thanks to men and women like Levi Rivaille and Eren Jäger that is was all possible."

"No your wrong. It's thanks to every person who died and every one who lived!"

"Don't get to exited now, I'm sorry." As the doctor examined her Petra couldn't help but wonder what everyone was doing now.

After a month of physical therapy Petra was finally as to leave the hospital. She first went to find Erwin who told her what had happened in the five years she was gone. He explained how everyone thought she was dead.

"Where's Levi?" She asked timidly.

"He's out in the country maybe a hundred miles or more from wall Maria. Wanted to get as far away as he could." Erwin told her.

After Petra left she started searching. As she went through woods and fields she was about to give up on ever finding him. Finally she collapsed on a hill covered in flowers letting her horse graze wherever.

Climbing up a hill Levi cursed himself mentally for not tying his horse up properly. Than there she was, a girl with long peach ginger hair. She resembled Petra. But no she was dead.

"Might I ask who you are?" Asked Levi slightly annoyed at the girl below him.

Opening her eyes Petra saw the man whom she'd been looking for. "Levi!" Pulling the surprised Levi down Petra hugged him close.

Tears streamed down his face as Levi realized who it really was. "Your supposed to be dead." He said gazing into her eyes.

"I said I wouldn't die remember, besides I've been looking everywhere for you. I want to be with you forever and ever."

"I'll never let you go again." Levi leaned over her and their lips locked. The kiss washed over Petra's body like a waterfall. It made her so happy and from that day on they never left each others sides.

They got married after a year and had three children. One boy James who was the oldest than Kagura and finally Lily. James and Kagura has their fathers ebony hair but their mothers laughing disposition. Lily her mothers hair and fathers expressions. They grew into a nice happy family. And funnily enough Lily married Eren's youngest son Levi who was named for the captain. And they all lived happily ever after.

A/N  
So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please review especially if you agree that their aren't enough Levi Petra fics out teir.


	2. Chapter 2

First snow fall

D/C Petra and Levi oneshot. I do not own Attack on Titan and am publishing this now because of the snow that's falling right now and plus me and my sister were roleplayingso i got this I hope you enjoy.

Sitting down in her chair by the window Petra looked out, and started. "Hah! Snow! Heichou!" She rushed out of her room and down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairwell was Levi looking out an open door. "So this is snow."

"Heichou isn't it amazing." Petra said while standing next to the rather short man."

"It's colder than usual, and I won't even be able to use my maneuver gear." He looked almost dejected.

"Where I came from we never saw any snow, would you like to play in it?" The girl smiled warmly.

"Play, how would we play in such stuff." He looked skeptical.

"Shall I show you?" Already bundled up, Petra took Levi's hand and led him outside. She showed him how to make a snow ball.

As he was struggling to mold the snow he felt a cold feeling suddenly envelope his face. "I'm so sorry heichou!" Exclaimed Petra.

"It's fine and call me Levi." Finally molding a successful ball Levi threw it at Petra. Not realizing his own strength Petra fell over from the impact.

Rushing to her side Petra looked very dazed. "I'm okay." She said while sitting up.

Hearing a commotion squad Levi and Eren were at the door looking out. "Hey what are you doing?" Asked Aorouro.

"Nothing." Levi replied.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Petra said pushing herself up.

"Snow?" Questioned Eren "so this is what Armin was talking about, but it's falling from the sky..."

"SNOWWW!" Everyone turned and saw Hanji with an even crazier look than usual.

"Would you like to play as well?" Asked Petra of the others before Levi could stop her.

Everyone agreed and after splitting into teams they all separated to different parts of the courtyard. Mike and Gunther are a team, Levi and Petra, Hanji with her assistant, and finally poor Eren and Aorouro were stuck together.

"Levi what's out plan?" Asked Petra as she and him got situated in the back of the courtyard where there was good coverage and some trees here and there.

"We will make some snowballs, than hide them towards the back, if anyone comes quickly head for the trees and start firing."

"Umm Levi maybe your taking this a little to seriously." Said Petra a bit nervously.

"I'm not. He replied, listen I'll go gather some extra snow in enemy territory while you work here understand?" Before Petra could respond he was gone.

After a while Pete had nearly ten snow balls. It was hard making them though because of the snow being so soft. Looking up from her work Petra saw Levi running towards her but suddenly fell and rolled a bit.

"Levi! Petra ran to his side. Are you alright? Pleas tell me your okay."

"I'm fine just very cold." He replied.

Getting up Levi picked up the bucket full of snow he had been carrying.  
Working together he two of them soon has a little snow fort, and after an hour or so had well over fifty snowballs.

"Levi you don't suppose Eren might trip bite his tongue and turn into a Titan do you?" Asked Petra worriedly.

"That sounds like Aorouro, and don't worry if he does I'll kill him."

"But your gear doesn't work in the snow."

"I'll climb a tree."

As they continued talking they heard a shout. The battle had begun. Snowballs flew thick and fast, after fifteen minutes everyone was covered in snow but it was plain to see who the winners were. Petra and Levi stood tall but cold, and wet.

Everyone decided to head inside but Petra stopped Levi. "I want show you one more thing we can do. Leading him to a part where the snow was thickest Petra started rolling the snow until she had a big snowball twice the size of a head. When she was finally done she had three large snow balls stacked one on top of the other.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"It's called a snowman." Said Petra happily.

Walking up to it Levi put two small sticks near the top if the head on the snowman. "Let's name it commander eyebrows." Said Levi.

"That's not very nice." Replied the girl. As they started walking back Petra tripped and somehow ended up on top of Levi. "I'm very sorry."

"It's fine but you'll need to make me cocoa." Said Levi almost smiling.

"I will but … ACHOO!" Petra sneezed.

"Are you cold?" Asked Levi as they sat in the snow.

"Well yes it's very cold out here."

Touching his fingers to his lips he placed them on Petra's and smiled. The girls face flushed crimson at the indirect kiss. Helping her up Levi took Petra inside and had her make cocoa.

After getting changed, Petra and Levi sat by themselves sipping cocoa as the soft falling snow from before grew into a blizzard.

Eren and all of the other members of Squad Levi were huddled around a fire in the basement.

"Levi could I ask you a personal question?" Asked Petra shyly.

"As long as it's one question." He replied looking at her scarlet face from over his mug.

"Do you have anyone that you like?"

"Yes I do, in fact I love her."

"Oh."

"It's you." Suddenly the startled Petra found herself being kissed by the man. As he deepened the kiss Petra felt herself feel very happy at that moment.

Her love was recognized that day of the first snow fall.

A/N So I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Drunken marriage

D/C It took me forever to write this! It was hard coming up with this story. I mean imagine Levi getting drunk! Oh and by the way I in no way own Attack on Titan it belongs to a very evil man. Read and enjoy!

Sitting down at the bar Levi ordered a beer and starting drinking. He'd had a hard day at training and all the new recruits were messing up terribly.

"Hello heichou." Said Petra entering the room. Her ginger peach hair bounced as she sat next to the dark haired man.

A nod was the response.

"How are the new recruits coming along?" She asked and ordered a drink.

"Their to slow, they can't hit the mark quick enough to ensure their safety."

"I'm sure they'll get the hang of it soon."

"I hope so otherwise I'll have to get the brats to help out."

"Do you mean Eren's friends?"

"Who else would I mean, huh anyway want another round?"

"Yes let's drink all our troubles away!"

After a while they got pretty drunk as they drank away. Even Hannes would have been jealous.

"You know Levi, I've always liked you." Petra said rapping her arm around said man.

"And I you, I love your hair as you swing through the air, responded Levi I love your eyes when they sparkle, I love your movements when you kill a Titan."

"My turn, I love your eyes how they can just pierce my soul, I like how you keep everything so clean." Petra started leaning closer to Levi.

"Hey Petra do you want to get married?" Levi was looking into the girls caramel eyes.

"Oh Levi do you mean it?!"

"Of course Petra I've always loved you."

Levi leaned in and their lips met. As they kissed it grew deeper. Walking in Eren saw the two of them.

"Umm heichou what are you doing?" Eren wanted to ask this so badly but didn't dare. Carefully backing out he ran into Erwin.

"Well where are you going?" The blonde man had a smirk on his face.

"Well it's just that commander Levi is."

"Let me see. Looking over Eren's head Erwin saw the scene and gave a low whistle. Well it's not very surprising, Levi has a low tolerance for alcohol. And though he won't admit it that's why he always drinks tea."

"Commander Levi, really?"

Looking up Levi saw Erwin and Eren. Grabbing Petra's hand he went over by them. "Oi Erwin will you marry us?" Asked Levi.

"Oh yes please." Said Petra also.

"Well alright but don't go complaining in the morning."

"Commander Erwin is this alright?" Eren looked extremely shocked at all that was going on.

"I'll just do it, who knows what they'll do after this. Eren looked even more shocked now. Oh don't worry your little child brain."

After saying their I dos Levi and Petra walked off rather shakily towards Levi's room.

"Commander are you really sure this is alright?"

"I'm going to let them have their moment, after all Levi's so stubborn he wouldn't even admit his feelings till he was drunk."

(The reason there is no scene is because this site doesn't allow it so just imagine what happened next.)  
In Levi's room Petra and him were finally expressing their feelings. Levi tried not to get to get attached but somehow felt himself drawn to this girl. After they were done Levi went over to his dresser and opened small box. Taking an object out of this box he went and put something on Petra's hand.

"Oh Levi it's beautiful." She breathed.

What was now on her finger was a small simple gold ring. To some it would seem plain but if you looked closely you would see an inscription on the inside. "Forever I will love even after death."

"This belonged to my mother. I didn't know her very well though, it's the one thing I have to remember her by."

"It's okay because now we have each other." That night they slept in bliss but on waking up.

"Huh where am I? Petra thought to herself. Oh something warm I'll just snuggle closer. Wait this isn't my bedroom."

Sitting up quickly Petra's face went from pale to deep red. Next to her just starting to wake up was Levi.

Looking around Levi saw the much embarrassed Petra and saw why. They were both in the same bed and both very much naked.

"Petra do you remember anything, I can't because of a splitting headache."

"I'm sorry but I don't, and my head hurts to."

(Well duh obviously Petra's covering herself with the blanket.)  
Looking at Petra he noticed her left hand and the ring that was on it.

"Petra get dressed were going to go find blondie."

After getting dressed both walked downstairs and to Erwin's office. Walking in they saw Eren passed out on the floor and Erwin himself doing paperwork.

Glancing up he smiled. "Well looks the like the newly weds finally decided to come downstairs."

Petra's face reddened even more if it possibly could and even Levi colored a bit.

"What happened?" Levi was glaring death at Erwin who only laughed.

"You both drank more than you should than came to me asking if I'd marry you. And seeing as you seemed very enthusiastic I did."

"Erwin why would you do such a thing."

"Don't be mean Levi and besides you can't honestly say you don't love Petra."

Looking towards Petra Levi reddened more though the girl couldn't tell of it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Yes I do love her."

Grabbing Petra's hand Levi stalked off with her in tow to go get breakfast.

"Aw isn't drunken marriage beautiful!" Hanji jumped out of a closet and looked after the couple.

"You better not tell Levi that or he'll kill your next experiment." Laughed Erwin.

After that Petra and Levi were a little more strait forward with their feelings but made sure never to drink so much again.

A/N I'm not old enough to drink booze so whatever. Anyways tell me if you liked it. I got my idea thinking what would happen if Levi got drunk. It took a while to write but whatever. Please review and maybe give some ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Be my Valentine

D/C Yeah I don't own Attack on Titan. Please enjoy and sorry it's a late special.

Be my Valentine

"Petra! Come here!"

Ginger hair swayed as the fifteen year old girl looked up. She was sitting under a tree in the courtyard with her bento.

"What is it Hanji?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"What are we going to do on your birthday?" Hanji stood over her friend as if waiting for an answer.

"Nothing you know that. The whole club will be to busy with chocolate, and love confessions."

Flipping her shaggy brown hair, and pushing up her glasses Hanji sat down in a huff.

"It's not fair that your birthday has to be on Valentines day."

"It's fine besides I still need to work you know that."

"I don't understand you at all. Well you'll at least confess your feelings tomorrow right?"

"I don't think I should." Said the embarrassed girl who's face was bright red now.

Brown eyes met caramel for a second as Hanji head butted Petra.

"You need more confidence in yourself, and if you don't confess tomorrow do it today!"

"Maybe."

"You impossible girl. Hanji said while shaking her head. Your going bowling with me and the guys tomorrow whether you like it or not."

As the girls started laughing and talking the school bell rang for classes. Quickly dashing off to class Petra made it in time and sat in her chair.

"Alright class will now commence, open your books to page 231 and take turns reading the sonnet." The teacher said while taking out a Shakespeare.

When it came time for Petra to read the door opened and a boy walked in.

"Levi Smith where have you been?" Demanded the teacher.

"No where." Was the reply.

"You have more detention today after your club meeting don't be late like you were last time."

"Yes ma'am."

Walking towards his seat Levi sat down in front of Petra. Although she'd only known him for a few short months since she transferred schools she had fallen for him very quickly.

As he lay his head down on his desk Petra stared at his black hair dreamily.

"Miss Ral please continue the reading." The teacher speaking Startled Petra back into reality and she continued on.

At the soccer club Petra was running back and forth with water bottles to the players.

"Petra your going to wear yourself out if you don't rest." Spoke a tall blonde headed boy.

"Don't worry Erwin I'll be fine." Spoke Petra cheerfully.

"But still."

"Hey blondie, if she says she's fine she's fine." Even though he was short for his age Levi still emanated a scary aura."

"Oi Levi is that any way to speak to your older brother." Erwin rubbed Levi's hair much to his annoyance.

Pushing Erwin's hand away Levi glared. "What older brother." And walked away.

Petra looked on with a pained look. "Okay confess confess. Hey Levi!" Petra ran after Levi trying to catch up.

"Levi I lo…"

"Hey watch out!" The warning came to late. Petra lay on the ground extremely dazed.

Running to Petra's side Levi picked her up. "I'm tacking her to the nurses."

Looking after his retreating form Hanji sighed.

"What is it?" Asked Erwin.

"That girl finally got up her courage to confess and she gets knocked in the head with a soccer ball."

"Don't worry if not today one ofem will tomorrow at bowling."

"You idiot! What were you thinking running onto the field like that?" Levi had laid Petra down onto one of the beds and was fixing a cold compress for her head.

"Im sorry. looking at her feet Petra sat up. Will you go bowling tomorrow after school? Petra looked up hopefully into his eyes as he turned around.

"Fine but you better make sure that you tell me what you were going to say." He replied.

"Okay I promise."

As Petra started to stand up she stepped onto the sheet. Falling forward at Levi she landed on top of him. After finally getting ahold of her senses realization struck her. Their lips were touching.

Quickly sliding off of Levi and into a corner Petra held her mouth. "I'm sorry." She said and quickly stood and ran off out the door.

Looking down at the floor Levi held his hand to his lips. "Was that her first kiss?"

&&&  
The next day at school

At school the next day it was hectic with girls as they walked around with their chocolate ready to confess at any moment.

"Happy birthday Petra!" Exclaimed Hanji rushing at her friend.

"Hello Hanji, thank you."

"Sooo Petra what happened yesterday." Asked Hanji while nudging her friend.

They were in class and waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"W…we…sort of kissed." Stuttered Petra nervously.

"You go girl!" Hanji exclaimed giving her friend a pat on the back.

"No ,you go girl, it was an accidental kiss so it doesn't count."

"It was your first kiss right, so that means it totally counts."

"No Hanji I." Petra couldn't finish her sentence for the teacher came in at that moment.

Leaning her head on her hand Petra looked out the window by her seat. "Was it a real kiss?"

After classes ended Petra and Hanji were getting ready to leave when Nile Dawks walked up to Petra. He was the most popular boy in school.

Calling her over to a tree in the courtyard he spoke. "Hey Petra would you like to go out with me." He asked it very easily.

"Im sorry Nile I can't cause I like someone else." Petra replied nervously.

"You reject me just like that?!" Exclaimed Nile clearly getting upset.

"I'm sorry but I have somewhere I need to be."

As she turned to walk away Nile grabbed her wrist and spun the poor girl around. Sudden horror washed over her as she realized he was kissing her. Looking around Petra's horror grew worse when she saw Levi.

Pushing Nile away Petra ran after Levi as fast as she could. Finally catching up she grabbed his hand which he quickly withdrew.

"Do you make it a habit of kissing boys around valentines day." Levi spoke angrily.

"Levi it's not what you think." Petra was cut off as a blow hit her cheek.

"It's everything I think isn't it!"

Holding a hand to her face tears quickly fell down as Petra pulled out a box. Throwing it on the ground she stomped hard on it picked it up and threw it at Levi. Running off Petra didn't look back Levi looked on in anger and sadness.

Seeing the whole scene before them Hanji and Erwin gave each other a look.

"Hah knowing that girl she'll go to work instead of the bowling party." Muttered Hanji.

"You go after Petra I'll handle Levi." Said Erwin giving a wink.

As Hanji ran after the retreating girl Erwin walked up to Levi.

"You do realize your making a mistake right" Questioned Erwin of the ebony haired kid.

"What mistake, she kissed Nile." Levi replied in disgust.

"Well from what I could tell it was Nile who forcibly kissed Petra after she rejected him."

"What?"

Putting an arm around Levi Erwin started talking. "Little brother let me tell you about love."

"I'm not your little brother! I'm older by two months!"

Hanji searched for Petra and finally found the poor girl at her own apartment crouching in a closet crying.

"Petra are you okay?" Hanji asked kneeling next to the sobbing girl.

"That was the first time anyone has ever slapped me." Petra replied.

"It was very wrong of him to slap you I know that. Say why don't we go on to the bowling party and have some fun okay."

"Hanji I'm not really sure I want to."

"Petra Elaine Susan Ral you are coming to this party even if I have to drag you by your hair."

"Fine." Crawling out of the closet Petra looked in the mirror and gasped. Her nose was red which matched her puffy eyes.

"Come on Juliet, lets get you primped up." Said Hanji dragging the girl towards the bathroom.

After some serious primping and priming Petra appeared at the bowling ally wearing some light pink eye shadow, peach lipstick, and wearing a white blouse with nice jeans.

Everyone else was in red or white  
shirts so as to be able to find each other. After a few rounds everyone started getting thirsty.

"I'll go get some drinks." After saying this Petra ran off towards the vending machine.

On the machine was a note which read "Your eyes were red, your feeling blue, please forgive me I shouldn't have hit you."

Turning around there behind her was Levi. Tears started to fall down the girls face. Walking up to her Levi wiped the falling teardrops from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"Same here."

"Petra would you like to go out with me?" Levi was actually looking embarrassed.

"I'd like to but." More tears slid down Petra's face.

"I've already forgiven you it wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Leaning down the small space that separated them Levi laid a small kiss on Petra's lips.

"Ohh Erwin I'm not sure we can approve of this match now can we."

Turning around the new couple saw Hanji and Erwin looking at them.

"Yes I agree Hanji for if they get married I pity their children who will definitely be short."

"Married, children?"

Levi caught the fainting Petra who was a bit overwhelmed. And so ended Valentines day.

A/N So I hoped you liked this valentine special it took forever to write and than I got sick so hope you enjoyed and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

March Rain D/C Here you go. It's not much of a special but I hope you like it. &&& Petra a sad girl. Her whole life was ruled by her drunken mother. Father gone where no one knows of. Only has five friends. It's march and two days till St Patricks Day. March rain has settled in. "Maybe if I disappear everything would be better." "Would the pain go away?" "Could I be happier?" "Would I finally be at peace?" "save me." "Get back here you wretch!" "I can't do this right now, just leave me alone mother." The girl pleaded in reply. Grabbing her bag, and placing a hat on top of her cropped ginger hair Petra Ral ran out the door and down the sidewalk to the bus stop. Walking down the aisle of the bus Petra took a seat in the very back. Scrunching up next to the window she looked out blankly. "College park road!" Called out the bus driver. Getting up Petra paid her fair and walked out onto the curb. "Hey Petra, you ready for that lecture!" A boy with slicked back black hair waved out to Petra. "Hello Gunther I'm ready. What was the lecture about again?" "It's on the different." That's all Petra heard. Staring ahead blankly she barely listened to the lecture. "Petra, Petra. PETRA!" Said girl jumped. "Man you really zoned out didn't you." Laughed Gunther. "Sorry, what were you saying." "I'm meeting up with Levi and the other guys wanna come?" Petra thought for a moment then shook her head. "Not today maybe later." Walking back towards the bus stop she Halted. There sitting on a bench was Levi. His dark hair partially covered the eyes. He looked as if he was part of the mafia. Some people said he was. "Hello Levi, I thought you were going to meet with the others and talk about party ideas." Spoke Petra as she came close to him. "Erwin said I should go see how much helium costs for balloons so I'm going home to get to my computer and check." He replied. "Is it alright I'd I tag along?" The smile on her face enticed Levi to say yes. &&& Sitting down at the computer at Levi and Erwin's house. Levi instantly went to google and searched prices. "If Erwin seriously expects a cheap price he's crazy." Muttered Levi as he looked at the high prices. "You know maybe we don't need floating balloons." Petra said hopefully. "Whatever it's been about an hour since we started looking so I'm going to check the news. Levi went to Internet explorer. The headline on the news read. "Shooting at local cafe three were in critical at the hospital others injured." The faces of the victims showed. Petra stumbled back. Gunther and two other faces showed. Her friends were gone. It had only been an hour. She saw him just one hour ago alive and defiantly living. Levi's face looked like death itself. All five of them knew each other since child hood. Levi grabbed Petra's hand and rushed them both over to the hospital. "Yes the patients your asking about right now are getting treatment right now, so if you'll just have a seat over there." Spoke the nurse. Petra and Levi sat waiting. Just waiting for any information they could get on their friends. Petra's mind was in a haze she was going over several things in her mind. "Aurouro had a crush on her, Gunther loved chocolate pudding, Erd's favorite music artist was Taylor Swift." "I'm sorry Miss Ral, Mr Smith but, their gone. Your friends passed away a little while ago. Petra's eyes clouded as tears fell. All her friends were gone except Levi and Erwin. Levi picked up the sobbing girl and took her back to his onside the dark haired boy wrapped his arms around Petra and held her close. They stayed like that with Petra crying and Levi holding her for over an hour. When Erwin's dejected form walked through the door he saw Petra and Levi in each others arms on Levi's bed. When Levi woke up the next morning Petra was gone. A note was left on the side table. "Dear dear sweet Levi, I'm sorry but I can't stay by your side. I have to move away for awhile. Maybe I'll see you in a few years when my heart has healed. I love you. My heart will forever be yours. Sincerely Petra." "I love you too." Levi whispered. &&& "It's been two years since I left." Petra Ral had left after the deaths of her friends but not just because of that. Her mother had run up a deep debt and forced Petra to come with her into the countryside. Now after exactly two years Petra was back on the anniversary of the tragic deaths that happened all that time ago. "Mother I'm going out." Petra said to her mother. A heavy book hitting Petra's arm was all the reply she got. Walking down the sidewalk slowly the girl looked down at the pavement. She had dyed her hair blonde after she left so the girl didn't expect anyone to recognize her. Looking up strait ahead finally, Petra saw that she was at the cemetery. Walking up to three graves side by side she took out some flowers from her pocket. Laying them down on the graves she sobbed. And it seemed as if the sky was in sink with her. Rain poured down and drenched the poor girl. Getting up she started running home but ran strait into a dark haired boy. "I'm so sorry sir is there something I can do for you." Spoke Petra getting up. Looking down at the girl Levi's eyes lit up in recognition but Petra's didn't. Leaning down Levi pulled the girl into a kiss. He deepened it with his tongue entering Petra's mouth. Petra felt like she was drowning. Finally breaking the kiss Levi walked away without a word towards the cemetery. Recovering her composure Petra ran home. "That kiss, it felt like he knew me and I him." &&& The next day Petra spent at home not knowing what to do and still very flustered from the kiss. Finally on the holiday of the Month Petra managed to get out of the house and away from her mothers abuses. The poor girls body was covered in bruises. It was still raining but anything was better than that house. Walking back to the cemetery standing be her friends graves was the man that kissed her before. Walking a bit forward Petra jumped when thunder went off. As if by instinct Petra grabbed onto Levi's clothes. Realization struck Petra as she inhaled Levi's scent. Turning around Levi looked into the scared girls eyes. She was terrified. Giving a light smile Levi picked Petra up bridal style and carried her back to his house. He lived on his own now and even had a job. As Levi took Petra inside more thunder went off and she clung even tighter. Carrying her into the bathroom Levi started to undress the girl carefully not looking at her directly. He had already turned on the bath so she could soak in warm water. Suddenly Levi was shocked. Bruises covered Petra's entire body. "What happened?" He asked softly laying her in the tub. "It was my mother." She replied reluctantly." After a while of silence more thunder sounded far louder than before. Petra bounded from the tub and clung tightly to Levi.. Carrying her into his room he gave her some pajamas of his. Sitting with her cuddled in his arms on the sofa on his living room he stroked her hair. "How did this happen?" Asked Levi finally. Taking a deep breathe Petra started. "When I was little my dad disappeared. No one knows what happened to him. My mother started drinking and taking her anger out on me. I'm used to it so." "You shouldn't let anyone treat you like this!" Exclaimed Levi. "I'm sorry." Tears fell from Petra's eyes. "Petra, I love you so don't cry alright, when you left I died. Stay by my side forever." Petra was severely shocked. "I live you too." Leaning down Levi kissed Petra. Deepening the kiss they stayed like that for a long while. Petra's mother went to jail afterwards for child abuse. Petra and Levi stayed together for a long while and eventually got married. They stayed together for the rest of their lives. On the St Patricks day they were set free like the Irish. A/N Pleas review and give your opinion. 


End file.
